


Lucha for the Lucha Goddess

by hmhm46



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Copious Girldick, Dominant Masochism, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fight Sex, Foot Fetish, Masochism, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Wrestling, not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmhm46/pseuds/hmhm46
Summary: Can a grumpy, defeated Ritsuka regain her freedom through the time-honored tradition of fuck-fighting?Can any of us, really? Only one way to find out, I suppose. Take to the streets, my good people!
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Quetzalcoatl | Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Lucha for the Lucha Goddess

An altar was quite an unnerving thing to find oneself restrained upon - especially in the aftermath of one's battle with an Aztec deity.   
  
Ritsuka tried to find solace in the fact that the feathered serpent wasn't fond of human sacrifice. At least, not in what little of her conduct was preserved by history.   
  
Still, she found herself twisting around to examine the intricate carvings on the pleasantly cool stone surface, in search of gruesome imagery. At first, to quell her fears, later on, her boredom. After all, what else was there to do? The thick ropes that kept her wrists and ankles anchored to protrusions at the altar's head and foot, respectively, weren't exactly interesting. Nor did they offer many clues as to what her fate **™** would ultimately be. Neither did her guard.   
  
Jaguar stood at the chamber's entrance, stripped of her jaguar-kigurumi. Or, well, "flayed" as she'd tearfully explained in her usual dramatic manner. The nude, yet surprisingly upbeat woman was explicitly banned from speaking to the prisoner. The sight of her mimicking "Kuku's" frightening, toothy grin as she made this clear was what finally managed to draw a smile out of the defeated master.   
  
However, even placing her larger-than-life antics aside, giving Jaguar any position of power seemed like a strange decision at best. Ritsuka might have mistaken it for forgiveness if not for the... the _thing_ Jaguar was forced to wear.   
  
Gorgeous, fingernail-sized emeralds rested around the base of Jaguar's sack and cock. ...And potentially just under the head, having been slipped beneath the foreskin - if the smaller, yet prominent bumps were anything to go by.   
  
...  
  
She truly did _try_ not to stare.   
  
The gems clung to the guard's flesh unyieldingly, and perhaps magically, in order to make erections impossible and the mere attempt, well... rather uncomfortable. The act of washing the disgruntled captive with a soaked cloth resulted in a myriad of pained, yet insistently cat-themed noises, as well as an emphathetic shudder. Working as her caretaker finally looked like the punishment it was.   
  
No wonder she was perpetually averting her eyes from Ritsuka's nearly nude body. Which was, unbeknownst to her, only 'nearly nude' because a certain goddess secretly thought the girl's underwear was wonderfully exotic. Although they were a fairly plain, black set. Her suit, on the other hand, was given no such mercy.   
  
As much as Ritsuka dreaded the thought of wearing such a device herself, some part of her perceived it as an insult. She fought Quet...  
...  
Quets...  
She fought the goddess whose name was difficult to pronounce too! And she swayed her feline ally to her own side! So why not?!   
  
Her eyes found their way to the little bump, snugly enveloped in black cloth - leaving nothing to the imagination. The girl's pearly whites began to vent her frustration on an unfortunate lip. Was she not big enough to bother? Was that it?!-   
  
When had Jaguar stopped lazing about?   
  
The sight of her standing as still as could be yanked Ritsuka out of her self-contained rant.   
  
The master did her best to follow suit for quite a while before the footsteps became audible. It would seem Jaguar's hearing hadn't been harmed by the apparently tragic loss of her second set of ears after all - a surprise to no one apart from, potentially, herself.  
  
"Nyathing to report!" Jaguar proclaimed both too quickly and loudly once the Quetzalcoatl's shadow darkened the open doorway. One of Jaguar's ever so slightly plump thighs tried to hide her privates away from the goddess' gaze, which only seemed to broaden her pleased smile.   
  
A smile she then turned towards her captive.   
  
"Where are they? What did you do to them?" Ritsuka eyed her, warily.   
  
The cliche question was for Jaguar's sake, rather than her own. She was easily swayed by the fact that she didn't have to _speak_ to the prisoner in order to confirm certain suspicions.   
  
"O? Has the traitor not made that clear by now?" An instant of shock plainly displayed on the listeners' faces would have answered her question if she hadn't known already.   
  
Quetzalcoatl's knowing smile never wavered, but _did_ display a hint of anger. Meant for Jaguar, who had already managed to disobey her, technicalities aside. The goddess had no intention of keeping the information out of Ritsuka's reach, but then, how could she pass up an opportunity to bully the turncloak?   
  
The shaking guard's smile was far worse at obscuring her emotions. The look in her eyes painted a picture of one who had tried to swindle the grim reaper - who had just returned to make their failure apparent. Thankfully, it seemed the reaper was here for pleasure, rather than business. Which allowed the tension to dissipate in due time.  
  
Quetzalcoatl made her way towards her captive and inspected the restraints, respectfully refusing to linger on certain parts of her anatomy. Now that she was awake, anyway. "Hello~ Ritsuka! I hope the ropes aren't too ti-"   
  
"Why are you here?" Ritsuka's stern voice made it clear she was in no mood for meandering pleasantries. Besides, ropes couldn't keep her from taking control of a conversation.   
  
The horrifying monolith of a goddess blushed and closed her eyes to hide the emotions that danced within.   
  
That curt, almost mean tone coming from such a small girl... it pushed her buttons so expertly that she nearly forgot! "Aah... I had a bit of a proposal in mind..." She tried to make eye-contact, but had to avert her gaze from the captive's displeased expression, having failed to withstand it. "It pertains to your freedom, ye~es!"   
  
Ritsuka couldn't hope to decipher the beaming goddess' mood. "I'm listening."   
  
Even practically nude and trussed up like some sort of prize, the girl's merciless eyes made Quetzalcoatl's lower lip tremble.   
  
"...Lucha."   
  
Ritsuka blinked.   
  
It would seem her brain had ceased to function in an attempt to make sense of it all.   
  
Things weren't going as well as she'd expected. After what may have been a minute of awkward silence, the goddess continued. "...No biting, no superhuman strength or magecraft." She smiled at that, somewhat awkwardly. "A round is lost when one luchadora surrenders or can no longer escape the other's grasp. Win two rounds more than the opponent to win the match."   
  
Ritsuka's eyes glazed over.  
  
Jaguar wasn't in on it. She couldn't help but stare at the car-crash in verbal form.   
  
"O-on a nice, soft surface so our knees don't get scuffed... ...yes?" The goddess finished, disheartened. Somewhere, deep in her eyes, she looked as if her Valentine's card had fallen apart in the recipient's hands.   
  
Only for a moment.   


* * *

  
Reality was clearly unraveling around her.   
  
She - physically speaking, a non-combatant fresh off her life's most catastrophic failure - was meant to wrestle a servant into submission. Twice. _And_ of course, once more for each round that she herself was pinned.  
  
Granted, the servant in question seemed honest about wanting to keep her own strength at a reasonable, human level. But she was still far more experienced, both in combat and in lucha. Not to mention just how damn... **big**... she was.   
  
_And_ she agreed. The exact reasons escaped her. Certainly, her limbs were getting uncomfortably stiff, and she had a bitch of an itch on her back, and the goddess was looking downright pitiful by the end...   
  
Ahh, it didn't matter! She agreed. At least the agreement made no demands of her in the overwhelmingly likely event that she lost.   
  
The glimmering emeralds on her right hand drew her attention away from her thoughts and Jaguar's ass, as she was led towards the 'ring' through the ornate ziggurat. One of her command seals should have regenerated by now, and yet all three remained in their faded state. It was clear why she was feeling so drained - she was serving as a mana battery. She couldn't resort to magecraft if she tried. Which she, of course, did once she first awakened.   
  
It confirmed her theory, but didn't give her any pause. It was to be expected. There didn't seem to be any use in fiddling with the gems either. They stayed on of their own volition. Ishtar's work, perhaps. She wondered if the defeated godde-   
  
"We're here." Jaguar interrupted, a little dejected at her inability to fit a cat-pun into the announcement.   
  
Having taken into account the unusual amount of comfort the goddess displayed in this room, alongside a hint of shyness, her captive concluded that this may have been where she slept.   
  
It was an... interesting setup. Numerous blankets plastered across the thankfully clean floor, and bolstered by a scattered army of pillows.   
  
The expectant look on the goddess' face made Ritsuka want to pay it a compliment, but she failed to think of one before it slipped her mind.   
  
Finally, Quetzalcoatl bowed her head towards her confused subordinate. Despite her gentle smile, the look in her eyes was that of the horrifying, toothy Kuku Jaguar was all too familiar with, and prompted her to think a little harder. At which point she scrambled to remove her headdress and, upon making sure she hadn't made a lethal mistake, went on to fully undress the goddess.   
  
It was difficult not to stare as the large, plump breasts were bared. The damn things were almost at eye-level for the two shorter girls.   
  
The sheer size of them ticked the defeated master off, for some reason that had nothing to do with her own breast size, which was perfectly fine for a girl her age! Such was her conclusion.   
  
If the circumstances were different, she might have fantasized about bullying the fat, useless things until the goddess went "moo!" for her. But for now, her attention was elsewhere. So much so that she failed to notice the hungy look she herself was being given by the goddess.   
  
Ritsuka's gaze followed Jaguar's trembling hands and didn't stop until it reached her dick. The way it strained against the ring of gems looked uncomfortable, almost painful. And yet Jaguar was drooling. The perverted master damn-near followed suit. She wasn't sure why she was into this - whatever _this_ was - but she made sure to store the information for later.   
  
Quetzalcoatl might have minded all the attention she wasn't getting, if not for the sight of Ritsuka's face as the goddess was left in nothing but her sandals.   
  
A trickle of drool escaped the girl's mouth as it went slack.   
  
What the hell!? She wanted to shout, but was too dumbfounded to produce non-autonomous reactions. Even flaccid, Ritsuka wasn't certain whether she could wrap her fingers around the whole thing. Not that she wanted to, of course. It... it... it was far too large to be appealing. Yes, that was it!   
  
She crossed her arms and averted her eyes, as if the wall had suddenly become incredibly fascinating. For a fleeting moment, she still caught the goddess' pleased smile in the corner of her eye.  
  
Jaguar looked like she was ready to implode by the time she stripped the goddess bare.   
  
"Leave us." Quetzalcoatl commanded with a grin that seemed reserved for her unruly subordinate. It was enough to make her bolt out of the room, leaving behind nothing but a "Nya!" that echoed for an awkward length of time.   
  
Despite the harmless-looking smile upon her face, the sight of the goddess approaching instinctively made Ritsuka feel the need to step away. She stood her ground, refusing to show weakness or stare... for too long. Just a bit was fine. There was no helping it.   
  
Quetzalcoatl knelt, resting her bottom atop her heels and spreading her knees apart.   
  
For a moment the master wondered whether the pose was hand-picked to torment her. It effortlessly showed off the sheer weight of the goddess' package. If she were to look any higher, she'd be met with her glorious abs. Higher still, were her breasts which seemed to beg for a good squeezing. Finally, there were those deep, emerald eyes, which seemed aware of everything that had just crossed her captive's mind. There was nowhere to look! Not without distracting herself. Faced with no real choice, she bit the bullet and allowed the sight of those eyes to swallow her up.  
  
"Are you ready, Ritsuka?" Her voice seemed to consist of infinite patience.   
  
She blinked. Ready? Oh. Right. Lucha... The realization that she had no idea what to do struck her quite fiercely. In response, she observed at the imposing luchadora's form and copied it as best she could. Though she was far from keen on showing off her own, far less impressive cock. Which was half-way to reaching its maximum 3 inches and 1 quarter. Yes, the quarter was important and not to be left out.   
  
The underwear made no secret of its size or half-hard state either. Though the goddess made no comment on the subject.   
  
In fact, the goddess in question didn't seem to be doing anything at all. Even after her grumpy opponent confirmed that she _was_ ready.   
  
Ritsuka sighed. She wasn't going to win anyway. Might as well stop wasting time.   
  
Her arm's underside easily caught her opponent's neck and forced it downwards.   
  
There was no attempt to dodge her lunge, nor to resist the girl whatsoever. Quetzalcoatl did nothing but wiggle her rear a little, tempting Ritsuka to leave it with a nice, red handprint, before proclaiming "Oh dear. I'm done for!... And, make yourself useful if you're going to watch. Fetch them, yes!" Her tone of voice shifted from pleased faux helplessness to a cheerfulness that seemed to mean 'You're going to be killed.'   
  
Ritsuka's heart stopped for a moment, before a thoroughly startled Jaguar scampered into the room, making it clear _she_ was the target audience. Unlike Ritsuka, she also seemed to know exactly what the goddess was referring to, and scrambled out of her line of sight before returning with a strange item in each hand.   
  
Both were laid between the goddess' feet. One was an ornate, glass bottle full of... something. The other - Ritsuka's eyes shot open - was a distinctly familiar buttplug. It was too modern to _not_ be hers.   
  
It wasn't as though she used that one. It was too large for her... at the moment...   
  
Th-the world was probably going to end if she lost and nobody would know unless she did, so... so it was fine to take **stuff** along for lengthy missions. Except... except she lost to someone who _wasn't_ going to let the world end, and now...   
  
Now everyone in the room knew just how much of a pervert the crimson-faced girl was...   
  
"What's wrong, Ritsuka? Aren't you going to punish me? I didn't forget to mention that part of the rules, did I?"   
  
They knew... and yet, judging by that teasing tone of voice, and Jaguar's hungry expression... they were both pleased.   
  
...   
  
"Damn... damn right you didn't."   
  
"AaAHn!~" The goddess moaned into a pillow as she was released, only to have the bottle's lips unceremoniously stuffed into her ass. Whatever the liquid was, it made her body shudder and her toes dance.   
  
Ritsuka possessively smacked the bubbly, toned ass once the bottle had fulfilled its purpose. "This is hardly enough punishment for keeping quiet about something that important." She began to ease the fat plug into the goddess' twitching hole, only to find it much more receptive to her advances than she'd expected. This was more than enough encouragement to force the whole thing into the groaning woman in one go. "And going through other people's things? Honestly... I should to punish you twice as harshly!"   
  
Quetzalcoatl writhed, quite pleased with the first round. Although Jaguar, who had been watching a tad too closely until now, did her best to blend in with the scenery now. For whatever reason.   
  
Thankfully, Kuku was happy to take the blame, but not the punishment. Not yet. "Only... only one per round, Ritsuka." She finally muttered before turning her head towards the victor, whose lips were twisted into a perverse, quivering smile. Retaining what little composure remained to her seemed an insurmountable challenge.   
  
"Meownd two. Three, two, one, go!" The two hastily reverted to their stances as an overly excited Jaguar took on the role of referee unprompted.   
  
The luchadoras might have complained if they weren't so painfully eager to get to the next punishment.   
  
Ritsuka lunged for her opponent, only to find herself pushed downwards as Quetzalcoatl rose off her heels, freeing them up for her.   
  
These expertly performed movements were what she expected from a match with the goddess. Apart from the fact that her face was now pressed against her feet, which seemed to have been arranged to cover as much of it as possible. There wasn't even a ghost of a chance of her retreating before she was locked in place. The goddess' ass gently came to rest on the back of her head, painlessly refusing to release her.   
  
Ritsuka held her breath and failed her legs around. Both actions were thwarted through the use of a single finger, which slowly slid down her ticklish sole.   
  
The response was a giggle, followed by incomprehensible, furious muttering.   
  
Her hands stumbled around, blindly seeking freedom, to no avail. Her underwear was peeled away so, **so** slowly. As though anything less would be unworthy of the sight obscured by their fleeting presence.   
  
There was no need to announce the score. Quetzalcoatl had won this one. In hindsight, there was no way she'd lose this time. It would have been 2-0. In other words; freedom.   
  
Regardless, the master's hands still wandered around in search of weakspots. She still had some tricks up her slee-   
  
Liquid was poured onto her rear, only to drip down her sack, where it was met with a large, soft hand that made sure her privates were soaked in it.   
  
She gasped, panting and taking deep breaths as her cock was gently massaged, and even its foreskin was temporarily peeled away to make sure no part of her escaped its effects. Only then was the bottle gently poured into her.   
  
By the time it was empty, and she, full, lust-fueled fire began to spread throughout the affected areas. There was no pain, only distilled need. A craving that refused to be sated. Even as the plug was slowly, almost ritualistically pushed into her. Little by little. Retreating whenever it met too much resistance. Which was for the best.   
While she _had_ used _this_ one, she still deemed it to be too much. Somehow, she didn't think the goddess would care. Especially if she mumbled it into her pliant soles, which were by now soaked in the drooling girl's saliva.   
  
Still, the goddess was nothing if she wasn't gentle. Her free hand lovingly massaged the loser's abdomen, helping her relax once its business with her painfully stiff cock was concluded. Finally, the plug's thickest point made its way past the girl's rim, embedding itself deep within her.   
  
She was finally freed, though her panties were nowhere to be found. She quickly tried to settle back into position, but found herself feeling the plug so much more vividly with each movement. She'd clearly _been_ this full before, but she'd never _felt_ this full. Alongside the aphrodisiac(?), it significantly affected her mobility. But she had a hunch she'd win this round anyway. After all, the goddess wanted this to last, and was fond of taking risks.   
  
"Mheuh hee. Hee, hoo, wa, nyo!"   
  
The location of her panties suddenly became somewhat obvious. Though the referee's stuffed cheeks might have been a little suspicious to begin with.  
  
Well, as predicted, the goddess didn't take advantage of her distraction. She could afford to save her tricks for later.   
  
Ritsuka clambered onto her opponent's back, feeling her ass struggle to accomodate the plug, but facing only gentle nudging and occasional tickling as she ascended. At which point she grabbed onto Quetzalcoatl's chin with one hand, one of her fat breasts with the other, and wrapped both feet around her absurd, dripping length.   
  
Quetzalcoatl's back was left arched to its limit, while her breast was squeezed without an ounce of mercy. The fingers squeezed it from base to tip, as if to ascertain whether it contained milk or not. It didn't, but neither of the luchadoras seemed to mind. The rough treatment left quetzalcoatl with a dopey smile, while Ritsuka was more than happy to get her _milk_ elsewhere.   
  
Her toes were wrapped around the cock's head, and did their best to pump and churn the shaft. "What do you need this oversized thing for? Seems a waste on a hopeless masochist like you."   
  
"Khkh hsh lsht th-"   
  
"Naaaah, she can take it!" Ritsuka assured the blushing referee, pumping faster and faster. "Cum, you fat-titted cow, cum!" She muttered into said cow's ear. She'd be so much easier to subdue after an orgasm, and it was clear such words helped get her there so much faster.   
  
She was humored for a little while, until the goddess wordlessly reached back and managed to get a hold of her bra. After some fiddling, it was unfastened. Which made it rather clear that the round was over, and that Ritsuka was screwed whenever Quetzalcoatl didn't _let_ her win.   
  
Still, it was 2-1 for Ritsuka. But the next one had to count.   
  
The punishment this time around was... an emerald anklet? The object confused her as much as the former should have. She couldn't sense any magic from it, and the two assured her that it was, in fact, an anklet. Rather than "a weird chastity device or something".   
  
Well, Quetzalcoatl assured, Jaguar mumbled while fearlessly savoring her taste.   
  
The anklet was slipped into the goddess' right leg with no fanfare whatsoever.   
  
Both combatants were soon back in position, and Jaguar cued the next round.   
  
Ritsuka glanced towards Jaguar for but a moment and reached for her opponent as she instinctively mimicked her.   
  
Her plan had succeeded. She had Quetzalcoatl by the balls in a rather literal sense, and squeezed to make this as clear as could be.   
  
"AaaAAH!~ Ritsuka!" She squirmed, fists clenching, toes scrunching up as she uttered throaty groans. Ritsuka considered easing up, before said groans convinced her not to. They were pained, but that wasn't _all_ they were.   
  
Amused, Ritsuka exhaled quite loudly. Honestly... "Keep your hands away." Her fist clenched up once more for emphasis. "And it's Master to you. Now, on your back, you masochistic goddess!" She smugly pressed one of her feet against the goddess' shoulder, but thought better of it and relocated the sole onto her face. Both as payback and because she correctly deduced she'd be more likely to give in that way.   
  
"Yesh, Mashhr~" She complied, breathily.   
  
The ease with which she won was beyond her imagination. She raised her ass over her former captor. "You're such a pervert, Quetshal-" Her face went crimson again.   
  
Quetzalcoatl wasn't given an opportunity to proclaim the remnants of a lisp as adorable before her mouth was stuffed with cock.   
  
Ritsuka panted, savoring her first blowjob, drunk on power having just bested a goddess.   
  
"Kuku's easier." Jaguar helpfully added, having emptied her mouth.   
  
"Shuddup."   
  
'Kuku' _was_ easier, but it was also way to embarrassing to utter. Besides, she didn't want to think about it. Ritsuka wasn't going to let some stupid lisp that had overstayed its non-existent welcome get in the way of this.   
  
That was when the goddess' muscular legs were wrapped around her.   
  
Before she knew what was what, she'd been flipped onto her back, and something salty and viscous had dripped into her mouth.   
  
Quetzalcoatl's cock dangled just above her, demanding entry - only to be refused by the stubborn master's lips. It would seem that the punishment for defying a goddess was to be smeared with precum.  
  
Though the goddess was far from selfish. Her lips remained glued to the base of Ritsuka's shaft, and produced a powerful vacuum. That done, she suddenly yanked her lips free with a smack. The shuddery moan this drew forth from the girl was more than enough for Quetzalcoatl to begin stuffing her fat tip into her mouth. Her ass shook from side to side, making for quite a show for both Jaguar and Ritsuka, who helplessly watched her large sack come closer and closer before finally coming to rest atop her nose.   
  
Her exhausted tongue's clumsy resistance wasn't nearly enough to keep the intruder from exploring her wonderfully warm, wet throat.   
  
Quetzalcoatl prepared to engulf the smaller cock when something occurred to her.   
  
"Jaguar, how about a quick rule-change, yes?" She affectionately rubbed her cheek against Ritsuka's cock as she spoke.   
  
The referee was more than happy to add 'cumming first' to the list of loss-conditions. After all, she'd just been upgraded from traitor back to Jaguar! And it wasn't exactly unfair. This round was Kuku's anyway. The change could only make things more difficult for her.   
  
The goddess' plump lips rested against Ritsuka's tip. "Adorable~" She whispered, before peeling the foreskin back with her tongue and engulfing the whole thing with her mouth.   
  
Despite the overwhelming pleasure, Ritsuka wasn't about to let herself lose. She gently massaged the goddess' sack with both hands. Clearly, she enjoyed pain, but it seemed too risky at the moment. Besides, some small part of her feared the goddess' ability to avoid breaking the 'no biting' rule in such circumstances.   
  
Adapting to her thrusting was necessary as well. She rapidly forced herself to relax, letting nothing but her unruly gag reflex interfere with the process. She soon knew when to breathe, and where to place her tongue whenever the intruder forced its way in and retreated. There seemed to be an art to it, but her precisely planned, yet clumsy movements fell to chaos whenever her own cock was toyed with in a particularly pleasurable way.   
  
Quetzalcoatl's tongue was dipping its tip into her urethra now. All of the precum was quickly lapped up while the goddess gently kneaded her Master's ass. She was getting close. Both of them were.   
  
The goddess' cock was far too productive. Thick precum dripped past Ritsuka's lips while the intoxicating smell of her sweat was burnt into the girl's mind. In moments, she would lose the ability to focus. The goddess wouldn't lower her guard any further than this. It was the perfect moment.   
  
Quetzalcoatl nearly squeezed the consciousness out of her opponent as the buttplug was yanked free of her clingy hole in one smooth motion.   
  
Both of their sacks tensed up, more than ready to fill, and in Ritsuka's case, overfill the luchadora's mouths. The goddess collapsed, unwittingly stuffing her cock further in, forcing Ritsuka to take its load regardless of her ability to swallow, or breathe.   
  
The master wasn't helping matters much either. Her shaking fingers treated the goddess' balls like a lemon in desperate need of squeezing.   
  
The two squirmed and occasionally jerked before they gradually and finally settled down.  
  
"A tie!" Jaguar jumped, too excited and inhumanly horny to care about her aching cock. Which was apparently possible.   
  
She blinked, failing to catch any response from either combatant, and quickly opted to seperate the two. Which was difficult, on account of how tightly they'd been clinging onto one another. Ritsuka in particular was holding on for dear life, or, perhaps death was more likely at this rate. Thankfully, the referee's "Jaguar miowght" was more than enough to resolve the situation.   
  
Well... that made 3-2.   
  


* * *

  
Ritsuka drowsily opened her eyes, finding nothing but blankets, pillows and Quetzalcoatl's discarded clothing before her.   
  
It was strange. For a moment, she felt as if she'd never truly looked at it until now.   
  
The vibrant colors held her enthralled, but this was the first time she truly saw them for what they were - the remains of a dead culture.   
  
...  
  
Perhaps that was why she was so eager to immerse herself in a new one.  
  
...  
  
Ritsuka managed to get up despite her exhausted limbs' cries of pain.   
  
She watched the goddess for a while as she hogged blankets and hugged a pillow to pillow-death in her sleep.  
  
"Morning." Jaguar mumbled, curled up in a corner.   
  
"Not 'meowrning'?" The drowsy master gave her a tired, yet inquisitive look.   
  
"Too tired for one of those." She rested her lulling head against the wall and yawned. Judging by her refusal to look away from the corner, exhaustion wasn't the only thing sapping her spirit.   
  
Ritsuka unsteadily plucked a blanket off the ground and wrapped herself in it before approaching the low-energy feline. "What's the next punishment?"   
  
"Doesn't answer my question." She wearily eyed the anklet in Jaguar's hand. Or paw? "What's it do?"   
  
"Matches hers."   
  
...   
  
Ritsuka wasted no time before getting it onto her ankle and shuffling towards her sleeping goddess.   
  
"Her next pu-"   
  
"Doesn't matter." She cradled Quetzalcoatl's head and couldn't help but match the woman's goofy smile with her own. "Tell Kuku she's got my full cooperation as long as she gets that thing off you. Hell, I'll make her wear it if you two show up in my first 10-roll."   
  
She drowsily snuggled up to Kuku's back and cocooned herself in the cozy blanket, content to abandon the waking world for a good long while.  
  
"Mm." Jaguar barely had it in her to register half of what was said. "Whassa 10-roll?"   
  
...  
  
"It's some bullshit is what it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Blame/be thankful for Yukataro's art. It largely inspired this abomination. 
> 
> Meanwhile I'll blame myself for writing a story that nobody but me will care about because Quetz and Jaguar are so supremely unpopular.


End file.
